Danny
Daniel Andrew "Danny" Walters is The Tourettes Guy, is the main protagonist (born February 24th, 1964) better known as The Tourettes Guy, is a middle-aged ill-tempered drunk overweight man who has suffered from anxiety and severe Tourette's syndrome and for over 30 years. In almost all of the videos, he wears a Frosted Flakes t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a neckbrace. He probably wears it due to being accident-prone and clumsy all the time. Danny also has a penchant of drinking his most favorite beverage: beer (from the bottle or from the can). He likes animals that are cool and cute, boy stuff, Frosted Flakes, some baby shows and Puff Daddy song "I'll Be Missing You" and dislikes Dairy Queen (as they have fucked him twice) and girly-girl stuff like Barbie, American Girl, Winx Club, Disney Princesses, Bindi the Jungle Girl (except three episodes Animal ICU, Crocodilians and End Of The World), Olivia or anything too girly for him and even The Police song "Every Breath You Take." He has an ex-wife named Shirlena who is a bitch, as well as a couple of sons. He also has a father who he presumably got his crass nature from. He enjoys pie so much that he fucks one every night. He also deeply admires Randy Travis. There was a rumor going around him dying in a car crash, but it is proven to be a hoax as Danny made a video to confirm that he is still alive. To accentuate this, there was the'' Return of the Tourettes Guy ''series that ran from 2010 to 2012. He lives in Columbus, Ohio, Previously North Dakota. Favorite Colors: *Black * Blue * Dark Blue * Green * Orange *White Favorite Foods: *Bacon and Eggs *Cheeseburgers *French Fries * Frosted Flakes *Marshmallows *Pizza *SHIT! * M&Ms *Tomatoes *Total Cereal Favorite Beverages: *Beer (especially he drinks it out of a beer bottle or beer can) *Soda *Water Favorite Songs: *I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy and Faith Evans (Version of The Police) Favorite Movies: *Lion King *Mighty Duck Movies *Star Trek Favorite TV Shows: *Scooby Doo *ALF * Bindi the Jungle Girl (only three episodes he likes are Animal ICU, Crocodilians and End Of The World) * Dragons The Series * Jeopardy *Magnum P.I. * Pokemon The Series * Some Baby Shows (like Barney, Blue's Clues, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Puzzle Place, Sesame Street, Teletubbies and Thomas and Friends as well) * The Most Extreme (all episodes except Deadly Snakes) Favorite Video Game: * Mortal Kombat series (Mortal Kombat 1, 2, 3, 4, Deadly Alliance, Deception, Shaolin Monks, Armageddon, Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe & Mortal Kombat 9) Favorite Video Game Characters: * Liu Kang * Johnny Cage * Kung Lao * Bo' Rai Cho * Kenshi * Curtis Stryker * Reptile * Raiden * Scorpion * Sub-Zero Favorite Animals: Any animal he thinks that are cool and cute including: * Ants *Apes * Alligators * Bats *Bears * Bison *Cats * Clouded Leopards * Chameleons * Cheetahs *Chimpanzees * Condors * Cows *Crocodilians * Deer *Dingoes *Dinosaurs *Dogs *Dolphins (especially Bottlenoses) *Dragons *Ducks * Eagles * Echidnas *Elephants (all especially African Savannah bull and Asiatic cow elephants because they're all cute as much as their trunks) * Elephant Seals * Flamingos *Frogs (especially tree frogs) * Gazelles *Giant Pandas * Gibbons *Guinea pigs *Giraffes *Gorillas *Hippopotamuses *Horses (sometimes) * House Cats * House Dogs * Hyenas * Ibexes * Ibises * Impalas * Iguanas * Insects (all except bees and mosquitoes) *Jaguars * Jaguarundis * Jellyfish * Jerboas * Kangaroos * Kiwis *Koalas *Komodo Dragons * Leopards *Lions (all especially African ones even when they roar loud as hell!) *Lizards * Macaws *Mice * Mongoose *Monkeys * Narwhals * Nudibranchs *Orangutans * Ostriches * Owls * Oxen *Parrots * Penguins *Pigs *Platypuses *Ponies *Porpoises * Quails * Quetzals *Rabbits * Rats *Red Pandas *Rhinoceroses * Scorpions *Sea Lions *Seals * Servals *Sharks (except Cookie-cutters) *Sheep * Snow Leopards * Tanagers * Tapirs * Tasmanian Devils *Tigers (they're cute and cuddly as well but they are also dangerous as bullshit because he still likes tigers) *Toucans *Turtles * Uakaris * Vicunas * Viscachas *Vultures *Wallabies * Wallaroos *Whales (all kinds of whales especially Orcas, Belugas, Humpbacks, Blue whales, Minkes, Right Whales and others) *Wolves * Wombats * X-ray Fishes * Xenopus frogs * Yaks * Zebras * Zorillas Favorite Music: *Country *R&B *Rock Birthday: February 24th, 1964 Zodiac Sign: Pisces Hair Color: Dark brown and balding Eye Color: Brown Likes: *Alice in Wonderland * Animal Face-Off (especially when animals fight and when a Great White shark, a Bull Elephant, an Asian Lion, a Hippo, a Cougar, a Walrus, a Brown Bear, a Nile Crocodile, a Gorilla, a Black Bear and Sperm Whale win, he is happy, but when an Anaconda wins, he is scared and says "SHIT!") *Animals that are cool and cute *Baby shows (some like Barney and Friends, Blue's Clues, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Puzzle Place, Sesame Street, Teletubbies (all especially Tinky-Winky and Dipsy) and of course Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bindi the Jungle Girl episodes Animal ICU, Crocodilians and End Of The World *Bowling *Boy Stuff *Drinking beer *Frosted Flakes *Grandma Jenelle (even though she's old as fuck!) *Ice Cream shops and trucks (except Dairy Queen) *Mortal Kombat series * Marshmallows *Pro Wrestling (WWE) *Puff Daddy music (especially I'll Be Missing You") *Randy Travis *Scooby Doo * The Most Extreme (including all episodes except Deadly Snakes) * Wendy's Dislikes: * Dairy Queen (they fucked him twice) * Rick Moranis (because he wishes Moranis will be killed) * Wheel Of Fortune * Girly-girl stuff (like Barbie, American Girl, My Little Pony, Disney Princesses, Bindi the Jungle Girl (unless it's three episodes like Animal ICU, Crocodilians and of course End Of The World), Winx Club, Olivia or anything too girly for him) * The Police music (especially "Every Breath You Take" which gets him upset) * the colors purple or pink (unless it's blueberry or strawberry ice cream) * Snakes (because he is afraid of them) * Bob Saget * Head & Shoulders * Dusty Rhodes (Man, he was a piece of shit!) * Long-legged pissed off Puerto Ricans trying to break into his truck * his ex wife Shirlina * his son (he's an ass) * George W Bush (A.K.A. Colonel Cluster Fuck) * Rap music(cause that makes him pissed off) * Shirlina's spaghetti (cause it sucks dick) * Dick Cheney * Donald Rumsfield * Rick Moranis * Salt * The Most Extreme episode Deadly Snakes Least Favorite Color: Purple, pink or anything too girly Favorite Book/Fairytale: novel books, Alice in Wonderland (especially "Don't Come Around Here No More") Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Strawberry, Chocolate, Blueberry Favorite Fast Food Restaurant: Wendy's Favorite Flavor: Chocolate (because he chooses chocolate over vanilla anytime) Biggest Fear: He ain't afraid of SHIT!!!! (except snakes) Least Favorite Animal: * Snakes (especially Anacondas, Saw-scaled Vipers, Rattlesnakes, Mambas, Pythons, Hog-nosed Snakes, Flying Snakes, Corn Snakes, Death Adders, Reticulated Pythons, Tiger Snakes, Sea Snakes, Black Mambas, Taipans and Cobras because he's afraid of them) * Bees (because they piss him off) * Horses (most of the time and because the janitor thinks he has a horse's ass) * Cookie-cutter sharks * Porcupines (they have balls that are small and don't give a shit!) * Mosquitoes (because they make him mad as hell!) * Squirrels (they were fucking his tomatoes one time while he was on the phone!). Favorite Place: * Supermarkets * Zoos (especially all animals except bees, snakes, mosquitoes, cookie-cutter sharks, porcupines and squirrels) * Job Interviews * the ass end of the first baptist church Favorite Sayings: YOU CAN'T DO SHIT WITHOUT YOUR BALLS!!! MY GRANDPA DIED 15 YEARS AGO, NOBODY GAVE A SHIT!!! HOLY DUMB FUCK! PPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! OH BOB SAGET!!! SUCK MY DICK, OR COCK! LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT A PORCUPINE'S BALLS! THEY'RE SMALL AND THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE LIKE A BANANA AND SHIT! DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT "TOTAL"! I'D KILL MYSELF TOO IF MY LAST NAME WAS COMBS! TONIGHT ON UNSOLVED MYSTERIES WE FIND OUT WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT BIGFOOT, UPDATE! APPARENTLY NOBODY GIVES A SHIT SO FUCK HIM! BUTT FUCK!!! SHES A BITCH! I CALLED HER A BITCH RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER TITS! PISSING OUT THE WINDOW AND SHITTING OUT THE WINDOW ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS! IT'S EASY FOR DENNIS TO GIVE A SHIT BECAUSE DENNIS IS SO FULL OF SHIT! BITCH! I LOVE YOU! THAT'S NOT MICKEY MOUSE, THAT'S JUST TIT DIRT! FASHION BUG!! Category:People who suffer Tourettes Syndrome Category:Tourettes Guy